


Take A Break

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Take A Break

It was a normal day in the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff, Jack, and Ray were all out for lunch, while Gavin and Michael were busy editing the Minecraft Let’s Play and the new Rage Quit video respectively. Michael then took off his headphones and stood up, stretching.

"I’m going to take a long break. You should too, Gav" Michael said to him. The Brit took his headphones off as well and turned to look at him and smiled, "Nah. I gotta finish editing this before Friday."

Michael pouted a little. “Come on, Gav. You can finish that later. Besides, it’s only Tuesday. That can wait” he urged him gently.

"Sorry, Michael. You go have fun. I’ll stay in here" Gavin said apologetically. He put his headphones back on and went back to work.

Michael sulked and walked towards the door. He looked back at him and an idea struck him. He locked the door and turned around to the Brit. He then walked over to Gavin and turned his chair around, startling his friend. He then climbed into his lap and straddled him, taking his headphones off his head.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Gavin asked, staring up at him surprised. "Giving you a break. The video can wait" Michael said as he leaned down closer to his lips. "Come on, Gav. Just take a break" he murmured against his lips, grinding his hips down into his crotch. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed, his breath brushing against Michael’s lips. "But, Michael-" Gavin whispered.

"Please, I’m begging you" Michael pleaded. He cupped his face in his hands and brought his head closer to him, his fingers pressed into his soft hair. He pressed soft kisses to his lips as he grinded him again, this time harder feeling his erection grow under him. Gavin moaned softly, wrapping his hands around Michael’s waist. "Michael" he whispered, his lips brushing his.

"Please, Gavin" Michael murmured, his tongue licking Gavin’s lips lightly. His tongue pushed against his lips, begging for entrance. Gavin sighed and let his tongue inside. They made out heavily, tongues twisting around each other. They parted, only to catch their breaths. Michael still grinding against him, Gavin moaning into his mouth. Saliva stuck to their tongues as they separated, Michael biting it off. He then traced his lips down to his neck, sucking and biting him lightly. Gavin lolled his back whimpering as Michael attacked his neck, tightening his hold on his waist.

"I want you, Gav. I want you to fuck me, hard. I want you to pound me hard" Michael whispered huskily into his ear, biting it and licking it, making Gavin shiver. "Michael" Gavin breathed shakily. His hands slid down to the hem of Michael’s shirt, sliding it up his back.

Michael sat up and threw his shirt off with Gavin doing the same and kissed his lips again. They panted into each others mouths as they kissed. Michael’s hands sliding down to rub Gavin’s growing erection. The Brit separated throwing his head back and groaned. Michael kissed him once more before sliding down to his knees.

He stared up at Gavin as his hands unbuttoned his shorts, sliding the zipper down. He pulled his shorts down, tossing them aside. His fingers hooked into the hem of his underwear, pulling them off slowly.

"Michael, don’t tease" Gavin whined. The American smirked up at him. "Urgent, eh?" he teased. He gave in and slid his underwear down, throwing it wherever.

What Michael saw was truly impressive. Gavin’s dick was really big. Michael guessed it was about 10 in a half inches and 2 inches thick. A large blue-green vein ran up to the perfect helmet-shaped head with smaller veins branching off to the sides. Most importantly, he was really hard.

"Holy shit, Gav" Michael gasped. "Of all the times you said your package wasn’t big enough, you sure know how to hide something so big." He looked Gavin in the eye as he said this. Gavin stared back at him and just smirked, biting his lip.

Michael wrapped his hand around his dick stroking it gently, making Gavin groan. His strokes picked up faster, the precum starting to form at the tip. Michael’s mouth started to water at the sight. He then licked up the clear dot, moaning at the sweet taste as he sucked the head. “You taste so good, baby” Michael said huskily. He licked up and down his cock, his tongue dragging slowly feeling the veins under his tongue. He lifted it up and licked the underside as well his hot breath fanning against his dick. “Oh God, Michael” Gavin panted. He tangled his fingers into Michael’s curly hair. “That feels so good.”

Michael took him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on his cock as his hand stroked where he couldn’t reach. He then took his mouth off and sucked his balls into his mouth, sucking one by one. “Oh yes, Micool” Gavin shouted. Michael unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down along with his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked it as he sucked Gavin’s balls. His other hand went back to stroking Gavin’s dick, taking him back into his mouth.

"Oh God, Michael. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum" Gavin panted, his orgasm fast approaching. Michael bobbed his head faster and faster on his dick, swallowing around him. Gavin groaned loudly and came into his mouth, Michael slowly swallowing his cum, moaning at the taste.

Michael stood up and kicked his pants off. He pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out the lube that was in there. Gavin looked up at him and his eyes fell onto Michael’s dick and smiled. “You’re really big too, Michael” he said wrapping his hand around him, stroking him. The American groaned and walked around his chair. Gavin watched him as he pushed the other chairs away and got on his hands and knees on the floor. He laid his chest on the floor as his hands went behind him, spreading his ass cheeks apart. He looked back at Gavin and smiled.

"Come on, Gav. Lube up your cock and stick it in me" Michael taunted. Gavin gulped and grabbed the lube as he knelt behind him. He opened it and squirted some onto his fingers. He then pushed one into him. Michael gasped loudly and moaned as Gavin pushed two digits into him. He spread Michael’s cheek as he fingered him, twisting his fingers inside him and moving them in and out of him.

Gavin then poured more lube into his hand and tossed the bottle aside. He rubbed the lube all over his dick and pressed the head against his hole. Michael gripped the carpet squenching his eyes. “Fuck” he muttered. Gavin rubbed his back with one hand as the other took hold onto his hip. “Hang in there, love. I’m almost in” Gavin encouraged gently. He pressed more into him going slow. “Are you ready, Michael?” he asked. Michael nodded. “One, two, three” Gavin counted as shoved himself in all the way and paused.

Michael threw his head back and yelled. They were both thankful that everyone was out because they would have heard Michael. Gavin pressed gentle kisses up his back leading them to the back of his neck and to the side of his face. Michael turned his head and kissed him. Michael then pulled away and nodded. Gavin sat up and took hold to his hips and started moving slowly. Michael groaned as Gavin’s pace picked up, thrusting hard into him his balls slapping loudly against his ass.

"Oh yeah that’s it, Gav. Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Oh God, you’re so fucking big" Michael moaned as he rocked with each thrust. "Take it, Michael, take it hard. Ugh, you like that cock, don’t you baby?" Gavin grunted as he pounded him harder and harder.

The Brit laid on Michael’s back as he fucked him, kissing the back of his neck . Michael turned his head and kissed him again, their tongues wrestling each other. Gavin pulled away and grabbed his shoulders as he thrusted furiously into him, his hips a blur as he fucked him. “Oh fuck, Gav. Oh shit yes” Michael gritted out as he tried holding onto the floor. He fell onto his forearms as Gavin’s thrusts came harder and faster. “You won’t be able to stand or walk straight after I’m done with you” Gavin growled out. His hands slid down his back and gripped his ass as he literally was fucking the shit out of him. “Oh, you feel so good, Michael. Ahh, you’re so fucking tight.”

They kept going at it for what seemed like hours. The Achievement Hunter office was filled with the sound of skins slapping, heavy panting, calling each other’s names, and loud moans and groans as well as filled with the smell of sweat and sex. Gavin’s thrusted harder and harder into Michael.

"Oh fuck, Gav. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Oh God!" Michael panted out his orgasm fast approaching. "Oh bloody hell, Michael. I’m gonna cum, too. Oh fuck!" Gavin gritted. He reached his hand around and stroked Michael’s cock fast.

"OH SHIT, MICHAEL!!"

"OH FUCK, GAVIN!!"

They both shouted as they both came, Michael cumming in Gavin’s hand and Gavin spilling into the American.

The both of them stayed like that as they tried to catch their breaths. Michael hissed as Gavin pulled out of him, some of his cum leaking out. Gavin reached for the paper towel rolls and tore two sheets apart. He wiped up his cum on Michael’s hole and some that had dripped onto the floor. Michael rolled over and sat up as he watched Gavin clean off his cum in his hand. He reached for his hand, stopping him. Gavin stared back into Michael’s eyes as Michael licked the cum off the palm of his hand. Gavin started to lick the cum off as well. They both then licked off the cum until their tongues touched each other. They kissed each other as their tongues tangled with each other. They pulled apart with their saliva attached to each other’s tongues and came back in, their mouths full of tongue.

They separated and then Gavin helped Michael stand up, who was on shaky legs as he tried to stand up. Gavin snickered, “I told you wouldn’t be able to stand or walk straight after I was done with you, didn’t I?” he teased.

Michael blushed and stood up straight. “Shut up” he simply said smiling. They searched for their clothes and pulled them on. Once they were clothed, Michael sprayed the room down with the air freshener that was on his desk so that the room wouldn’t smell suspicious. 

"Are you hungry? I’ll take us to Rudy’s" Michael offered. Gavin smiled. "Sure, let’s go eat" he said as he saved the file on his computer.

And then they both left, finally taking the break that Gavin deserved.


End file.
